School Newspaper Mayhem
by SimonSeville19
Summary: Jeanette writes to the new advice article about Some very dear to her. a commission story for AbigailSeville24


**A/N: Okay, so… time for something I don't usually do but… AbigailSeville24 has come up with the idea so… I'm calling this her first commissioned story! And it's something I REALLY don't usually do… I've never done… It's an original couple story! A oneshot of Simon and Jeanette.**

**School Newspaper Mayhem!**

Jeanette crammed her fingers into her ears as Brittany and Alvin started their usual mid morning argument. "Alvin you're an idiot, there is no way that you can possibly stay on a skateboard for two whole days!" Brittany spat as they walked towards their lockers. Jeanette ran ahead of them to her locker and tripped. She was caught before she hit the floor.

"You've got to be more careful." She heard, she looked up into Simon's face and blushed.

"Oh, Simon… thank you." She said as he helped her up. She brushed herself off. Her skin on her cheeks was burning She opened her locker and put her things in. "You know Simon…" She looked from her locker to see he was gone, he was over talking to a few friends he had that worked on the school newspaper. She rolled her eyes and yanked out her western civ. Book.

"Jeanette, what's wrong?" She heard Eleanor from behind her. Jeanette sighed and looked back at Simon. She saw him exchanging papers with some girl and a few other guys. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"nothing." She said as she shut her locker. She grabbed her things and she rushed to class. She picked a seat in the front of the class. She took in a deep breath and looked out the window. She caught sight out the sky and smiled. So open, so free. She pulled her thought s away from it and went to the bulletin board to see if there was any interesting news. And that's when it caught her eyes. Her jaw hung open in awe.

"Need Advice? Just can't solve that one riddle in life?" She read to herself. "Then write to the Dear Thomas Article!" Jeanette grabbed the flyer excitedly and ran back over to her seat. She stuffed it into her book as Brittany sat down beside her. Luckily it was only home-room and Brittany usually checked her makeup. Jeanette kept looking out the window and drumming her fingers on her text book. Jeanette felt a hand land hard on top of her drumming hand and looked at Brittany.

"Do you mind?" She asked. Jeanette blushed and put her hands in her lap. _This has to be one of the best coincidences that have ever happened in my life!_ Jeanette thought. Her eyes fluttered and she smiled, she plopped her head onto the desk and sighed happily. Brittany looked at her and rolled her eyes. "Are you still happy about your test next period?" Brittany asked sarcastically before she applied lipstick.

Jeanette was pulled from her daydreaming "Oh… yeah, can't wait!" She said, she for once… was faking excitement about a test. It was western Civilizations. She'd just answer the questions really quickly and then she'd start writing her note to Thomas… It just felt so weird writing to someone who was so unknown to her. The first bell pulled her out of her thoughts. She grabbed her book and shoved a pencil behind her ear and ran out of the classroom. She ducked through the hallways getting to her class first and picking her seat. The students filed in one by one, Simon came in and took a chair a few seats down from Jeanette. She sighed when he sat so far away from her.

_If only he knew how I felt about him. Oh my gosh I can't wait to get advice back from this Tom guy._ She thought as the teacher slammed her test down in front of her. She grabbed her pencil, scribbled down all over the answers in her usual curly handwriting and finished the test in five minutes. She looked up and her teacher and stood up. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Simon looked up at her. She frowned when he looked back down and she turned in her paper. She all but ran back to her seat and took out her notebook.

"_Dear Tom," _She wrote. _"I'm writing to you in desperation. There is this boy, and… I'm in love with him. He doesn't know it though. He never has I don't think. That or he's missing it. I've been in love with this boy from the first moment I saw him. He makes me smile, he makes me blush. And every time we touch… I get this feeling… It just… I need help, how can I get him to notice me? How do I let him know I'm alive?! Please help me." _She wrote, she looked up and saw the bell was about to ring. _"Begging for your help, Suffrin' Jen"_ She folded the note and tucked it in her book when the bell rang.

************

The final bell at school had finally rung. _There goes_ _another day that he didn't notice me._ Jeanette thought. She left her classroom and ran to the newspaper drop off bin as fast as she could. She opened the latch and saw that no one else had placed anything in the drop off slot. "Yes!" She whispered triumphantly as she shut the lid. She turned around and saw none of her family. She leaned against the wall and brushed the sweat off of her forehead. She saw Simon coming around a corner. _He can't see me here; he'll know that was from me._ She quickly tucked her book next to her body and ducked low, slipping between people and running as fast as she could after she was out of his eyesight. When she got to her locker she gathered her things and ran to meet her sisters by the front door.

"Finally Jeanette, where in the world were you?" Brittany asked her, frustrated obviously. _Alvin must have made her mad again. If those two could go a day without fighting I'd be amazed._ Jeanette thought as she threw her back pack on her shoulder and they started walking home.

************

Jeanette did all but run to school the next day. The school paper would be published and sold today. When she got to school she rushed to her locker, tripping once or twice and finally opened it. She grabbed her Western civilizations book and shoved her back pack in her locker. She turned and saw Simon walking towards her. She smiled and was shocked when he walked right up to her.

"Hi Jeanette." He said to her with a smile. She blushed.

"Hi Simon," She said back in almost a whisper. "Umm… would you excuse me I have to go purchase a…" she was cut off when he handed her a copy of the school newspaper. Oh… Thank you." She said before he nodded and walked off. She gathered her things and rushed to homeroom. She opened up the newspaper and looked to the dear Thomas section.

"_Dear Suffrin' Jen, He knows you're there. You need to open up to him more, show him how you feel. I'm sure that he feels the same way. You need to speak up and make yourself known. He knows you're there. Just keep trying, he wants you, he is the nervous one. Obviously if he is avoiding you, it's because he can't be around without his heart racing off of the charts. I can faith that you can get that man! Sincerely, Thomas. P.S. He's waiting."_ Jeanette read the response and looked up. Her sisters were standing there looking at her weird.

"Jeanette, what could be in the paper that's making you cry?" Eleanor asked. Jeanette didn't feel it at first, but cold tears were running down her face.

"It's nothing, I promise." She said, she shoved the paper in her book and waited nervously for the bell to ring.

************

Jeanette sat down at the lunch table and then looked around; Simon was sitting with his brothers. She sighed and then remembered what she read. She took in a deep breath and picked up her lunch tray, she stood up and on shaky legs walked over to the chipmunks table. She saw Alvin and Theodore point at her and Simon looked up. Her heart started to race. She finally reached the table. "C… Can I s…sit here?" She asked nervously, she looked down and not at them.

"Of course." She heard Simon say. She heard shuffling as the Alvin and Theodore left the table to find other seats. She looked up at him and he smiled at her.

"Simon… there's been something I've wanted to ask you…" Jeanette said, she looked up and Simon put a hand up to silence her. He pulled out a copy of the school newspaper. She looked at him confused. He opened it up to the 'Dear Thomas' section and pointed at it. Jeanette blushed.

"You don't think they'd let anyone take the name Thomas do you?" Simon asked. Jeanette blushed crimson as realization hit her. "Jeanette, I love you. Please, date me…" Simon asked her. Jeanette froze. Her body didn't budge an inch.

"Yes…" She managed to squeak out. Simon got up and walked around to her side of the table. They sat together and ate lunch, exchanging quiet conversation. The bell rang for lunch to be over and Jeanette sighed, she stood up at the same time as him and blushed. He smiled at her and put his tray back down, she did the same. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. She blushed as her heart started to race. He leaned in close and kissed her gently on the lips before letting her go and rushing off to class. Her heart calmed down as she touched her lips.

"I love you too Simon…" She said as she headed off towards class.

**A/N: Whelp! There you go, my first Simonette. AbigailSeville24. I thank you and you're welcome. Be on the lookout for the next commission, A Simonor requested by Kyoshiro Nara**


End file.
